Forevermore
by Shuusui11-11Blade
Summary: Forevermore is about Kashino and Ichigo. Mostly this is a one shot book, but they will sometimes be two chapter one shots! Hehe, anyway please enjoy! O.O (sorry about vague summary ;w;) (P.S. This is from the anime Yumeiro Patissiere/Yumerio Patissiere Pro) TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Trip to America part 1

Author/me: Hii~~ I'm Shuusui11-11Blade~! Wait… I think you already knew that… Hehe anyway, this fanfic was inspired by the anime Yumeiro Patissiere/Yumeiro Patissiere Pro. Also I'm sorry if any of the characters are ooc… It was pretty late when I wrote this and my mind was in Lala land. (I know, I'm making excuses xD) Anyw-

Kashino: Shuusui, stop telling your life story.

Author/me: Eeehhh, Kashino, be quiet! Eh, Gomen, mina-san. Also Gomen if you think the way I do the beginning of this is pretty boring…

Kashino: Shu-

Ichigo: Kashino, shush! Let Shuusui talk!

Author/me: Ne, when did you guys decide to call me Shuusui? O.o

Kashino: It doesn't matter, just start the story already.

Author/me: Baaahh! ;w; meanieeeee! *clears voice* Please enjoy! (or not, depends on whether you like my writing or the story…)

Oh by the way! I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere or the characters! (Except my own, of course.)

Chapter one

Ichigo held her head and sighed. She had exactly one hour to pack both her and her children's belongings,. Oh don't forget the driving to the plane – and getting sidetracked by sweets shops – traffic and all that other stuff. Thinking about it, that was humanly impossible.

Picking up her cell phone she dialed Kashino's number. _Ring, ring, ring, Hi, this is Kashino Makoto's phone. Please leave a messa_-

Hanging up her phone she got up from the couch and walked up the stairs. This trip to America was a bad idea, a _very _bad idea. First of all, their shop would have to be closed, their kids wouldn't be able to go to school….

_I need to stop acting like this. Makoto would scold me for not being my normal self. _

Entering hers and Kashino's room, she opened the drawer and got her belongings. Clothes, recipe books, check-book, money, phone charger, etc.

_Ring, ring, ring_.

Getting up she answered the home-phone, "Hello?"

"Ah, Ichigo-chan?"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Hanabusa-kun?!"

"Hai, Kashin- err... Mako…"

Ichigo laughed, "I'll know who you're talking about if you call Makoto Kashino still."

"Hai. Kashino told me to call you and ask if things were going well."

"Mm, things are going well. I was just finishing packing my things."

There was a pause on the line, "Ichigo-chan, are you alright?"

"Hm? What would cause you to think things weren't alright, Hanabusa-kun?"

"You're not your usual cheery self."

"I'll be fine. Thank you for calling, and I don't mean to be rude but I need to go."

"Hai, I understand. Goodbye, Ichigo-chan."

Putting the phone onto the receiver Ichigo sighed again. Hanabusa-kun was right, something was up with her. But, what?

"MAMA, WE NEED TO GOOOO!"

Wincing as Masaru yelled, she slowly turned to face her child, "Hai, hai, we do, Masaru. Thank you for reminding me."

Masaru looked at his mother and tilted his head, "Mama, are you okay?"

Ichigo smiled and went down to her knees, "Now what would make you think I'm not?"

"Mama you're not silly!"

Ichigo rubbed her forehead, "I'm not always silly. Now, go wake up your sister, ok?"

Though doubtful that his mother was okay, Masaru nodded and ran to wake up his little sister.

Vanilla – Ichigo's sweets spirit – flew into the room and poked Ichigo with her spoon, "Ichigo… Are you sure you're okay?"

"Vanilla, not you too?" sighed Ichigo, "I'm fine, really. On a different note, how was the exam in the sweets kingdom?"

"Hehe, I passed!"

"That's good, Vanilla…" Ichigo tried to sound happy.

Vanilla looked at her partner, this wasn't Ichigo. Something was up, but she knew she couldn't get Ichigo to tell. Where as Kashino when Ichigo needed him?!

Next day:

"Ichigo-chan!" called Hanabusa.

Ignoring the increasing pain in her head she forced herself to smile and act like her usual self, "Hanabusa-kun! It's good to see you!"

"Hanabusa-ossan!" exclaimed the two kids.

"I'm still 'ossan' huh…?"

"Hehe, they're little kids let them have their fun~!"

"Ichigo-chan, you're still a kid yourself, aren't you?"

Ichigo punched playfully at Hanabusa's arm, "Hehe, shush!"

Masaru poked Hanabusa, "Hanabusa-ossan, mama isn't a kid. She's a grown up now!"

Looking down at the miniature Kashino Hanabusa gave his signature smile, "Hai, but still, deep inside, your mama is still a little kid. A clumsy one at that."

Masaru tilted his head at what Hanabusa said and shrugged it off. "Yooookkkkooo, snap out of iiiittttt!"

Yoko stared blankly at her brother, just like she always did. She never spoke much, and that wasn't just because of her age. Ever since she was a baby she would only "talk" to her father.

"Masaru, leave you- aghhh..!" Ichigo gripped her head and doubled over.

"Ichigo-chan!"

"Mama!"

"Ichigo!"

_To be continued~_


	2. Trip to America: Part two

Hiiii! As you can obviously see I took out the thing I did in the first chapter~ ^_^ Dunno why I did… Or do I? Tis a mystery~! Hehe, anywayyy! This is the continuation of: A Trip to America Part 1! I hope it's not too bad o.o… I had writers block while writing this… :/ Anyway, please enjoy! :D

~Shuusui11-11Blade~

(P.S. I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere, nor the characters! Other than my own, of course. xD)

(P.P.S. Sorry if the characters are ooc! T_T)

Chapter two

Kashino paced worriedly outside of Ichigo's bedroom. Why hadn't he been there to pick her up? Even if he was extremely busy with Henri-sensei's new project, he should still be able to pick up his own family.

"Papa..."

Looking down Kashino saw two bright blue eyes looking up at him. Yoko looked nothing like her parents, other then her brown hair she had inherited from her mother.

"Yes?"

Raising her arms she clearly wanted up, "Not now, Yoko. Go ask Andou."

Frowning Yoko pulled on her dad's pants. Sighing Kashino followed the pull and eventually ended up on a chair with a table in front of him. On the table was a letter and two sweets. The one on the right was a delicately made rose sweet, obviously Hanabusa's. To the left was Andou's signature sweet.

Opening the letter he read, "Ma-kun, sorry that we couldn't be there for you and Amano-san. Besides we figured that you wanted to be alone with Ichigo when she wakes up. Also please enjoy the sweets! ^_^ -Andou

Kashino, if you don't take care of your wife I might just come in and sweep her up. ;)"

Glaring at the paper he folded it back up and lay it back onto the table. Staring at the sweets he wondered if he should wait for Ichigo to wake up before eating them.

"Where Masaru-nii?"

His eyes still on the sweets Kashino started wondering where his son was too. Never before had his son been this quiet, except when he was asleep, of course.

"Ka…shi….NOOOOOO!" yelled Chocolat hitting Kashino with her fork.

"Ow!"

Kashino rubbed his cheek glaring at Chocolat, "What the heck was that for?!"

Yoko stared at the flying fairy, "Faiwy!"

Jumping up and down Yoko tried to reach Chocolat, who was now flying towards Kashino in an attempt to get away.

"Stop staring at those sweets and check on Ichigo!"

"Wh-"

Vanilla came flying in now, spoon in hand, "Yeah! What kind of husband are you?! What if she's about to breathe her last breath, and you're not the-"

After hearing the last few words come out of Vanilla's mouth Kashino had jumped up and ran towards Ichigo's room. Opening the door he barely dodged the cushion and chair near the door.

Upon entering, he sighed in relief. She was fine. Well, at least, as fine as you can be with a 104 fever.

"Papa, Papa! Mama won't wake up!" exclaimed Masaru loudly, too loudly.

"Be quiet! Do you want to wake her up?!" Kashino replied harshly.

Masaru did that special five year old frown of his. The harshness hadn't bothered him, obviously, but why didn't Papa care that Mama wouldn't wake up?

"Papa, wake up Mama."

Rubbing his head, Kashino replied irritably, "Let her sleep, she's not feeling well."

"Mm, who's not feeling well?"

Kashino looked at his wife, her eyes showed fake enthusiasm. She _definitely _wasn't feeling well yet.

"Ichigo, go back to sleep."

Sitting up slowly Ichigo gave her childish smile, "I've been sleeping long enough! Hehe, I need to get dinner ready before we go to see Henri-S-"

"I said go back to sleep."

"I dun wanna," Ichigo frowned.

"Stop acting childish, go back to sleep!" Kashino yelled.

Both Masaru and Ichigo winced when they heard Kashino yell.

"Makoto… no need to yell, I'm fine now…" Ichigo tried to sound convincing.

Vanilla and Chocolat hid outside of the room, just barely above the jumping ability of the little Yoko.

"Ichigo, you're still not well. You need to go back to sleep. I'll tell Henri-Sensei we can't meet today."

Ichigo ignored Kashino and stood up, "I'm fine, really, Makoto! Heh, you were probably worried about me, you should go to sleep."

Kashino ran his fingers through his blond hair. Before being able to reply Hanabusa and Andou popped up out of nowhere.

"Ichigo-chan! What are you doing out of bed?"

Kashino grit his teeth, "I thought you guys wanted me to be _alone _with Ichigo."

"Gomen, Ma-kun. Henri-sensei wanted us to tell you guys something, and you wouldn't answer your phones…"

"Andou, that's not the problem! Ichigo-chan should be in bed!"

Café flew into the room with Caramel and the others, "Satsuki is correct, Ichigo-chan. You should go back to sleep."

"Hai-desu!"

"You really should listen, Ichigo."

"Not that I care about this, but since it takes an effect on Kashino; you should rest."

Ichigo sighed, "Fine. But the next time I'm up, I'm up. No going back to sleep or anything."

"Yay-desu!"

Ichigo ushered everyone out of the room and laid back in bed. She hoped that Henri-Sensei wouldn't be mad at them canceling the dinner…

_Ahhh, I'm not going to get to eat any sweets! I was looking forward to it too… Well, I better get well soon, I want to eat sweets!_

Closing her eyes, sleep enveloped her. Along with dreams of sweets.

"Gomen, Henrei-Sensei… It's just that Ichigo got a fever on her way to America."

Kashino listened then replied, "Hai, tomorrow should be good. Hai, Sayounara."

"Yoko-chan, can't you at least say hello to me?" Hanabusa said sweetly.

Yoko stared at Hanabusa and shook her head, running to hide behind her Papa's leg, "Papa he smell like woses. It huwrts my hwead."

Kashino smiled, "It does doesn't it? Maybe we should pour a bucket of chocolate on him?"

"Hey!"

Andou laughed nervously, "Ne… shouldn't we talk about the project? We shouldn't fight right now."

"Andou's right-desu! We should work on the project-desu!"

The sweets spirits nodded in agreement.

"Hmph. Fine."

Hanabusa gave his signature smile, "Of course! Let's start~"


	3. Trip to America: Final part (part three)

Weeeeeeeee~ It's a new chapter! :D (0.0 I wonder if anyone still reads this!) this is the third part (and hopefully the final…) part of: Trip to America. This one-shot turned out to be longer then I expected, and if it's too long for you sorry! T_T Anyway, please enjoy o.o. Or don't. That works too.

~Shuusui11-11Blade~

P.S. I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere, nor the characters.

Chapter three

Ichigo yawned and sat up in her bed. Looking to her left she expected to see kashino, who, of course, was sleeping on the couch.

"Vanilla, time to wake upp~~" Ichigo poked Vanilla

"Mmmnn… these choclates are delicious ichi…go…"

Sighing Ichigo got up out of her bed and walked out of her room. Walking carefully so not to awaken her husband, she entered the kitchen. Debating whether she should cook or not, she dropped a box of Cheerios. Thankfully not waking Kashino.

Shrugging she poured herself a box of the foreign cereal and milk. Biting into it her eyes lit up, "Oishiiii!"

Covering her mouth she looked over at Kashino, who was still asleep.

_Phew…_

"Ichigo, are you sure you should be out of bed?"

Dropping her spoon she sputtered a reply, "Eetto… I'm fine, really, Makoto!"

Kashino stood up and rubbed his eyes, two hours of sleep definitely wasn't enough for him, "If you say so. Oh, and by the way, we have a meeting with Henri-Sensei later today."

"mmn okay" Ichigo continued to munch on her cereal.

Kashino walked up to Ichigo and started to lean in towards her cheek. Until, of course, Masaru came running out of his room, jumped on his dad, who fell onto Ichigo, which ended in all of them on the floor. Oh, don't forget the bowl of cheerios all over them.

"Ma…sar….u…!"

"Ichigo-chan, you look beautiful!" exclaimed Hanabusa as he examined Ichigo's dress.

"Hehe, Arigatou, Hanabusa-kun~"

Kashino instinctively held his arm around Ichigo as if protecting her.

"Ne, where's Andou-kun?"

As if on cue Andou came running towards them with Kana, "Ahhh! Gomen, mina-san! Kana's flight was late and I had to pick her up…"

"No problem, Andou-kun! Hehe, you're still on time~~ Oh, and hello, Kana-san!"

Kana bowed, "Hello, Ichigo-san, Kashino-kun, Hanabusa-kun."

Hanabusa gave his oh-so-sweet smile, "Hello, Kana-chan! It's a pleasure to see you here."

Kana bowed again, "Hai… it is a pleasure to see you here also."

Kashino whispered to Andou, "Ne, isn't she being… too… formal..?"

Andou laughed nervously, "Hai…"

"SUGEIIII! So many sweets!" exclaimed Ichigo and she tried to look at all of them.

Kashino pulled his wife away from the sweets, sighing as he thought, _I guess she still hasn't grown up…_

Looking around for the tall blond Kashino could have sworn he saw Koshiro. That wasn't possible though, was it?

Before reaching Henri-sensei's table the worst thing happened. _Ever. _

"MAKOTO-KUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN~~~!" exclaimed Koshiro jumping onto Kashino.

"EHHH?! Sempai?!"

Koshiro looked up into Kashino's eyes, "Makoto-kun, how could you have fallen into… into… into that witch's trap?! Can't you see that I'm the one that truly loves you?!"

Ichigo slowly walked up to Kashino and Koshiro, "Ne, sempai… Could you let go of Makoto? He's turning blue."

Ignoring the fact that he actually _was _turning blue Koshiro looked at Ichigo with fiery eyes, "_YOU!_ How dare you call him Makoto!"

Ichigo winched, "We are married, y'know…"

Koshiro started falling upon hearing the word "married".

"OJOU-SAMA!" exclaimed Koshiro's loyal servants.

Seeing the chance to escape, Ichigo grabbed Kashino's arm and ran towards Henri-sensei's table. Of course, being her klutzy self she had to trip on nothing bringing Kashino down with her. Which caused even more commotion in the restaurant.

Ichigo rubbed her head and looked at Kashino, "Makoto! Gomen! Are you okay?"

Sitting up Kashino carefully checked all his bones, "Hai, I'm fine."

Before Kashino could help his own wife up Hanabusa had to magically appear, "Ichigo-chan, are you okay?"

To Kashino's horror Hanabusa reached out his hand to Ichigo, who gladly took it, "Arigatou, Hanabusa-kun~"

Standing up quickly, Kashino took Ichigo's hand and practically dragged her to Henrei-Sensei's table.

Several minutes later:

"EEHH?! You want _us _to run the new project?!"

Henrei-Sensei smiled genuinely, "Hai, I think you are all ready. The basic things you will be needed should arrive tomorrow. And, good luck~~"

With that, Henrei-Sensei stood up put down money and a tip for the bill, and walked off.

Ichigo looked at Kashino, "Makoto… we're going to be in charge of the new project!"

Hanabusa frowned, "Ichigo-chan, it's not just you two. The three of us," he gestured to himself, ANdou, and Kana, "will be helping too."

"Ah, hehe, hai~ I al-"

Ichigo's face went pale, "Ne… Makoto…"

"Hm?"

"We told Vanilla and the others we would be back at 9 pm, right..?"

Kashino nodded slowly.

"Ehh… it's… um… 10:30…"

Vanilla flew desperately in all hopes of escaping Yoko, "Ichigoooo! Where are youuu?!"

Le me: Gomen if it fails, mina-san! T_T This is a bad excuse but its pretty late where I am ;w;

Hanabusa: Don't mind, Shuusui-chan~

Kashino: What are you saying, Hanabusa? Look at all her writing it l-

Le me: *covers Kashino's mouth* Heh… Eetto, I hope you some-what enjoyed it..? o.o

Kana: *stutters* Eetto… I found it really enjoyable…

Andou: As did I, Shuusui-san.

Ichigo: Me too!

All the sweets spirits: Why were we baby-sitting?!

Le me: *tries to covers all the sweets spirits mouths and Kashino's mouth* *sweatdrops* Ano… I hope you enjoyed it! o.o and gomen that Kana was most likely ooc… I sort of made her shy like Fuuyumi-chan in La Corda D'oro. Which I will be making a fanfic for shortly!

Tsukimori: *magically appears* You shouldn't. You're writing skills are horrible, you're a complete-

Hino: *also magically appears* Tsukimori-kun, what are you doing/talking about? 0.0

Tsukimori: Criticizing Shuusui11-11Blade's writing.

Hino: 0.0 You're being… really… harsh… aren't you…?

Hanabusa: I must agree with Hino-san. You shouldn't be so hard on Shuusui-chan.

Le me: Gaaahhh, mina-san, shuttup! _

Tsukimori and Kashino: You're the one who's prolonging this by w-

Le me: SHADDAAAPPP ;w;

*clears throat* Gomen~~~ o.o Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this! ^_^ (You probably didn't, but meh. I can dream.)


	4. Happy Anniversary!

Me: Hi, mina-san~ :D It's another chapter, weeeee~~ I hope I haven't bored you too much o.o

Kashino: Of course you have, wh-

Ichigo: *ignoring Kashino* YAAYYY :D New storyyy~

Kashino: *facepalms and sighs*

Me: *laughs nervously* heh.. Well, please enjoy. o.o

Note: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere or the characters! Except mine…!

Chapter four: Happy anniversary

Ichigo watched lustily as Kashino made a cake in the kitchen. "Mmmm… cake…"

"Ichigooooo." Vanilla poked her partner's cheek.

"Wha..? Oh oh… Uh, hai?"

Vanilla started her sentence, only to be interrupted by Chie. "Vanilla-sempaaaaaiii~~~!"

Ichigo giggled, "Hehe, ohayo, Chie~"

Flying up to Ichigo Chie poked her, "Ne, what does a sweet spirit dooo~? Is it like the business-spirits?!"

"Ehh… I guess, I mean, I don't really know what business spirits do… But I would think it's the same."

Chie tilted her head then instantly changed the subject, "Ne, ne! Why are you so clumsy?"

Before Ichigo could respond – not that she wanted to – Chie shot out another question, "Ne, ne! Why are you always dreaming of sweets? Ne, ne! Why does Yoko always sleep late like youuu?!"

Ichigo sweat-dropped, "Eh… heh… Ano…"

Having started to go upstairs, Kashino stood quietly behind Ichigo, as if expecting her to fall down any minute.

"Ne, Ichigo, do you know where Yoko is?"

Turning around Ichigo looked at kashino, "Eetto…"

Ichigo sniffed the air then gasped, pushing past Kashino she ran down the stairs. And, of course, tripped, heading headfirst towards the kitchen corner.  
Running down Kashino reached for Ichigo then grabbed her, taking the blow of the kitchen counter.

Blinking her eyes Ichigo stared at Kashino, "Makoto..?"

"Nn… Stop being so darn klutzy."

"Not my f- AH THE CAKE!"

Jumping up Ichigo opened the oven and tried to grab the cake without mitts on, "Youch!"

Getting up slowly Kashino put on the oven mits and took out the cake, "Silly, you're supposed to put on the mitts first."

Ichigo sucked her fingers, "I know… Don't have to lecture me."

Kashino smiled then walked towards his wife. Taking her hands he put them under the cold water, "Keep them there for a bit."

Ichigo nodded.

"You're a klutz as always, Ichigo," said Chocolat.

Vanilla came to Ichigo's rescue, "It's not her fault she was born that way!"

"She could still stop being so klutzy!"

Ichigo sweatdropped, "Ne…"

"ICHIGO DID NOT FALL ON AN INSECT THAT DAY!"

"THEN WHAT DID SHE FALL ON?!"

"Vanilla, Chocolat…. Shut… up…. _Now_…"

It was Vanilla and Chocolat's turn to sweatdrop.

"… I'm not coming." Kashino stated flatly.

Hanging up the phone Kashino walked into the living room, being met by Ichigo's two brown curious eyes, "Who was that?"

"My parents. They wanted me to visit for their anniversary."

"Oh, have fun!"

"I'm not going."

"Eeehhh why not? You should!"

Kashino's voice dropped dangerously, "I'm not going. That is final."

Ichigo, not noticing the drop in voice, continued to push it, "Goooo~! It's their anniversary and you haven't gone in awhile."

"Ichigo…"

"I'll drive you!"

"Ichigo!"

"What?"

"I said I'm not going."

"MAMA, DADA! DERE'S FAIWY."

Ichigo tilted her head, "What fairy?"

"Chie! Chie!"

Appearing out of nowhere Chie landed on Yoko's head, poking it with her pen, "Yoko, Yokoooo!"

"Chie!"

Reaching up to her head Yoko grabbed Chie and hugged her.

Ichigo got an idea, "Ne, Yoko, do you want to see Grandma and Grandpa?"

Yoko's eyes lit up, "Yes yes!"

"Its decided then! We'll go to the hospital to visit them!"

"Yaaayy!"

Masaru rolled over on the couch and covered his ears.

Kashino unwillingly entered the hospital, "I'm not going to stay long…"

Ichigo giggled as she held onto Yoko, "Of course. Just enough to say hi~"

"Why are we here? I'm going to miss my favorite show."

"Do you want to eat sweets when we go home?"

Masaru's face brightened then nodded.

"Then, be a good boy."

"KASHINO!" yelled the giggling Yoko.

Several voices replied, "Yes?"

"Ah, Gomen, mina-san! That was just Yoko."

"No problem!"

Ichigo dragged her husband and Masaru to the office, "Smile, Makoto. Your face looks weird."

"I was born with this face."

"Well… change it…?"

Kashino growled inwardly and put on a fake smile then opened the door, "Happy anniversary!"

END

Me: The ending… was a failure…

Kashino: I agree.

Ichigo; Kashino!

Yoko: *giggles* failure! Failure! :D

Chie: Failure! Failure!

Me: T_T *emo corner*

Ichigo: Shuusui-chan…

Masaru: *dully and tiredly* Please review.

Background:

"Shuusui-chaaannnn…"

"Even the kids make fun of me… T_T…."


End file.
